Dont want to be alone
by Scaria1
Summary: a Fanfic containing strong murakixtsuzuki and hisokaxoc, Including my own character Sashema Memeko hisokaxmemeko My first story so hopefully it'll be ok :3
1. Chapter 1

Don't want to be alone

A brown haired man made his way down the road a blonde haired teenage walked with him, the guardians of death hiding there true identity and blending with the human race, the mans gaze drifted towards a restaurant  
"Tsuzuki do you always think with your stomach...?"

"Hisoka you know I can't resist a good meal"

"Tatsume's gunna flip, 3000 yen only remember"

"I'll only b a little bit over"

"Tsuzuki...

"please Hisoka"

"Tsuzuki..."

"tsk, fine. You can pay!"

"TSUZUKI!? That's not what I meant!" Tsuzuki ran off towards the restaurant leaving the teenager where he stood. Another man with silvery-platinum blonde hair stood a top the monastery he pushed his glasses.

"oh Tsuzuki..." he laughed to himself before disappearing with the wind.

"That'll be 4,500 yen please"

"its on you Hisoka" the teenager grumbled before he paid up and they returned to there hotel room

"sometimes Tsuzuki your an ass of a partner"

"I cant deny my stomach of a good meal" Hisoka lightly chuckled and Tsuzuki walked into his bedroom the door closing behind him as strong arms slithered across his waist holding onto him tightly, the same silvery-platinum blonde man that was atop the monastery before hand "Muraki!"

"Tsuzuki you remember me" the door flew open and Hisoka walked in, a cold still expression working onto his face as Muraki caught his eye

"you again Hisoka" his grip on Tsuzuki loosened and he released him "you always get in my way.."

"Muraki..." Muraki just smirked and vanished, "Tsuzuki, are you ok?"

"I'm fine...Thank you Hisoka..."

"its ok..." Hisoka walked out his room as the phone rang "hello? Yes boss, right away" he hung up

"let me guess a mission?"

"it seems Muraki's made it all the way over to Kyoto, we're to investigate" they made there way across country toward Kyoto.


	2. Chapter 2

A Girl came out her school and ran along the river side being chased by her classmates Muraki stopped and watched,  
"HEY! WHERE' YOU GOING MAN BEAST!"  
"your drawings can't help you now man beast!" Muraki watched as she dived into the river, he followed her down river where she pulled herself out onto the bank, she curled up and cried  
"good to see you again Sashema..." she looked up at him a cruel smile made his lips there home as the wind messed his hair, he raised a hand and tentatively pushed his glasses up his face  
"you know me?"  
"oh of course I sealed you memories when you turned 9 maybe its time you remember" he stretched his hand out towards the nervous girl before him gently touching her forehead, she saw herself, 2 years old playing with a ball, her mother and father sitting happily behind her, a young man dressed in a formal suit with blonde her stood there with an out stretched hand, she dropped her ball and it rolled along the floor taking the mans hand and walking forward  
"SASHEMA!!"  
"SASHEMA WHERE ARE YOU?!" she heard her parents call.  
"Don't worry Sashema, I'm your daddy now.." he next memory was her killing men and women of all kinds, "Sashema, come to daddy" she was 9 years old, she happily ran to Muraki who picked her up putting her on his lap "you've been daddy's good little girl haven't you, doing what ever I asked"  
"yes! I'm daddy's good little girl"  
"yes, but its time to say goodbye to daddy" she looked at him with sad watery eyes  
"bye daddy..." he touched her forehead locking her memories the last thing she remembered was being returned to her mother who raised her until she passed away when Sashema was 14, Sashema is now 17 "you're the one... I've been looking for" Muraki's face reflected his confusion she took him inside to her room, the walls filled with detailed pictures and newspaper clippings, "I can draw very detailed pictures, I draw something, usually a man or a women covered in blood then I research the picture and I get every detail right, but only recently I drew this..." she pulled a picture off the wall handing it to him it was her age 9 on Muraki's lap every detail perfect and correct underneath the picture was the words 'Daddy's Little Girl' "I keep certain pictures with me" she threw some pictures from her bag onto the bed they were all pictures of Muraki happily smiling with his Sacred eye showing  
"these are incredible, and about the murders, Sashema you committed them" she was struck with shock "look through your returned memory and you'll see I'm right, I'll be waiting for you Sashema..." he walked to the door when he turned to her holding out the picture she had given him out towards her,  
"keep it"  
"see you Sashema" he walked out the house and down the street he was studying the picture "daddy's back"  
"Muraki!" he looked up from the picture to see Tsuzuki and Hisoka  
"Oh great, hello Tsuzuki, Hisoka"  
"Why're you here?"  
"only to see an old friend, she drew this picture for me" he held it out to them and they read the words on the bottom 'daddy's good little girl'  
"Daddy?!" Muraki smirked  
"I stole her from her family when she was 2, I sealed her memory when she was 9 and returned her"  
"that's cruel even for you!"  
"she's my little demon and now if you excuse me" he pushed passed them.


End file.
